In the Spring Time
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Spring Time, and a young Tengu's thoughts lightly turn to love, at least that's what Kantarou is hoping..( male-male love)


While still in the middle of writing " Because Hawks and Wolves Mate for Life...chapter 2"

I was pinged by my friend Zelgardis 55 on MSN, with the Idea of Muu Chan and her sucking powers at work on a certain white Tengu. After five minutes of laughing myself silly, I decided I just HAD to write it. So here it is folks! Enjoy!

For you Zell, as it WAS your idea...

WARNING! Mild sexual content! Male-male love. If this offends, then do not read!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish that drop dead gorgeous Tengu was mine! Sigh..but sadly, he does not belong to me...

" In the spring time..."

Spring time, and a young Tengus thoughts lightly turn to love...at least that's what Kantarou was hoping as he left his house and stood for a moment in the warm sunshine. Drawing several deep breaths, he shaded his large amber eyes with his left hand and smiled up at the clear blue sky where flying birds twittered their love songs as they travelled back and forth between their nests in the frantic activity of tending the young.

Staring dreamily at two black capped chats as they paused to exchange a loving snuggle, the young man let his mind drift on an ocean of warm, fuzzy tide as he fantasized about the action behind the breeding and envisioned himself writhing erotically beneath Haruka as the former ogre eater did the kind of things with him that under normal circumstances would result in the start of new life...

" Kan chan, are you alright?" asked Yoko worriedly as she stepped up beside him.

" Huh? What Yoko chan?" he reacted brightly as he beamed at her.

" Well," she replied with a laugh " Your face has gone all red and you are breathing heavily. Why Kantarou," she smirked as she noticed her friend squirm uneasily " could it be you are thinking naughty thoughts?"

" It is spring." broke in a deep voice and the silver-haired youth spun around to meet a compelling pair of very dark eyes.

For a long moment, young writer drank in the sight of his Tengu as the youkai stood; hands in the pockets of his black coat, his face impassive and black hair waving gently in the light breeze. Kantarou's eyes took in the deep blue high lights of the magnificent dark mane, then his gaze travelled down to rove over Haruka's strong chest, graceful limbs and finally ; down to his groin where his stare lingered. Feeling his face burn and his blood quicken, the young man swallowed hard and backed up a step; his voice leaving him in a trembling stutter.

" I...I...erm...I nee..need to..ah...write an article!"

Running a nervous hand over the back of his head, Kantarou let at a funny kind of strangled laugh and ran swiftly down the street.

Yoko's wide brown orbs blinked in confusion as she gazed after the rapidly disappearing youth and she looked up at her fellow youkai to ask in a puzzled tone; " Doesn't he normally write in the house? And he left here without a single writing tool too!"

Haruka just shrugged and wandered indoors, but he paused to glance back over his shoulder and remark; " It _is_ spring..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kantarou had absolutely no idea where he was going or why he had run, but he had a vague notion that Haruka and his painfully throbbing male anatomy probably had some thing to do with it. His loins aching, he abruptly stopped and gaped in surprise at his surroundings. Instead of the buildings of the town, he was fully circled by the tall trees and fern covered ground of the forest with no memory at all of how he had got there.

" OK" he told himself as he fought to calm his trembling body. " Deep breaths Kantarou, you've run along way."

After a time, his stifled ardor drained away and he was finally able to relax and get his bearings. Relieved to see familiar trees and a narrow path winding between them, he started for home; but jerked to a halt as a frantic cry reached his ears.

Brows drawing into a concerned frown as he felt someone could be in trouble, he started to follow the sound. Gradually it grew louder, but then it changed in pitch and tone making the young man freeze as it dawned on him that was the sound of someone having the kind of great time he himself longed for. Knowing full well he should leave, Kantarou's brain told him to turn around but his legs had completely taken over and he found himself getting even closer to the action.

" Oh yes!" a strangely familiar voice rang at close range. " Oh god yes!"

Moving softly ahead, Kantarou carefully pushed his way through the under growth and hardly turning a leaf in his stealth, he caught sight of loving couple. Amber eyes bugged and jaw unhinged. His heart leapt wildly in his chest and blood rushed into a part of him that reared urgently. For there, half hidden in a tiny clearing was Sugino.

He was laid out on his back with his arms flung out, his long dark hair spilling out behind him in great, loose fan. His naked body glistened with sweat and his emerald eyes were closed as he moaned in ecstasy and bucked his hips entreatingly toward the small green creature standing between his spread legs. " More Muu Chan! Do more!" he cried pleadingly and with a wide grin splitting its face, the little youkai lowered its head over the white Tengus groin and totally covered her " Husband's" hard length.

Cheeks hollowing, she drew on the man flesh and Sugino screamed with delight.

Now having witnessed Muu Chan's suction powers in the past, Kantarou could well imagine what his friend was experiencing and unable to stand the sight of intense pleasure a second longer, he whirled about and charged blindly away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoko was quite shocked when her human friend burst into the house with his hair dishevelled, cloths in disarray and his eyes blazing like those of a wild beast. But she was even more started when he galloped down to Haruka's room and barged in without knocking.

A startled yelp from a surprised Tengu rang out that was followed by the muffled thud of two bodies slamming into the floor. For a long five minutes or so, a sudden hush; then the unmistakable cry of a human male in throws of sexual release.

Smirking, Yoko gathered up her laundry then strode outside. Later, she would meet up with a charming male Kitsune she had met the day before, because; after all, it was spring time.

Endless...


End file.
